


Forever And A Bit

by Teleri_00



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri_00/pseuds/Teleri_00
Summary: Ритуал с точки зрения АзрыНазвание - отсылка к одноименной песне Mother Mother
Kudos: 1





	Forever And A Bit

Азра мнет в пальцах холщовый мешочек, пахнущий лавандой и чабрецом. Говорят, это успокаивает. Возможно. Но не сегодня. Давно отброшены в угол все подушки - он не может, одна мысль о том, что возможно утопать в их мягкости, когда до ритуала остается все меньше и меньше времени, заставляет целую толпу мурашек пробежаться по спине мага.  
Он снова пытается выйти из магазина. Уже не в первый раз становится перед зеркалом, тихо выдыхает и прислоняет к лицу холодный гипс маски только для того, чтобы со следующим рваным вдохом положить её обратно и вернуться к мешочку с лавандой и чабрецом.  
Ведь даже сейчас, сидя в самом безопасном месте в мире, ему чудится песок-прах Лазарета, звук лопаты, врезающейся в уже сотни раз распаханную землю. Ему слышится бубнеж лодочника, всплеск воды о борт и удар весла. Ему кажется, что вот-вот дверь заскрипит, приоткроется, и оттуда выйдет врач в страшной маске, только для того, чтобы сказать, что нужно уходить, ведь живым здесь не место.  
Азра не замечает, что его кулаки сжаты до побелевших костяшек. Он смотрит на свои пальцы и понимает, что не чувствовал, не осознавал себя живым уже давно - но сегодня он должен. Рука сама тянется к карману с колодой. Медовый голос дьявола заглушает все остальные - “Вперед”. Только Маг, кажется, шепчет, у самого плеча Азры - “Помни о жизни”, и то, это может быть ветер?  
Фейерверк разрывается выстрелом где-то рядом, молодой маг вздрагивает. Маскарад уже давно начался. Надо поспешить. В одном порыве решимости Азра хватает свою маску и делает шаг наружу, сразу же закрывая за собой дверь магазина. Возврата нет. Давно уж нет, каждый его поступок, слово, мысль - все двигало судьбу в одном направлении.  
Люди на улицах, похоже, решили сегодня забыть, что в Везувии, вообще-то правит чума, а не граф. Каждый, казалось, нашел в сундуке все самое нарядное, что только могло там заваляться и обвешался этим с головы до пят. Ткани, перья, вуали, кольца, шляпы - любых цветов, которые только могло позволить себе разгулявшееся воображение.  
“Вот, кто о жизни не забывает,” - хмыкает Азра скорее с жалостью, чем пренебрежением, прежде, чем войти в главный зал. Ему до определенного момента тоже придется играть роль упивающегося праздником - а это значит, что настало время надеть маску.  
Шаг-два-три, поворот-два-три, и снова. Среди танцующих невозможно пропустить статную фигуру Графини. Надия обворожительна, и её чарам нельзя не поддаться. Маг усмехается сравнениям, которые его воспаленный мозг выбирает для описания. Да, умения Сатринавы в области убеждения людей навсегда останутся для него волшебством, её собственной формой магии. Он, хоть и пропустил момент открытия бала, но ясно может себе представить, как во время первого танца Надия выступила, неся себя так же гордо, как и всегда, чтобы сообщить, что “Граф, хоть и не может присутствовать на празднике, но будет рад за каждого гостя, как за себя”.  
Чушь. Неправда. Азра тянется ко лбу, но его пальцы наталкиваются на маску. Ах, да. Это ведь Маскарад. Здесь так и положено.   
Его вдруг навещает шальная мысль, что Джулиану на этом месте было бы комфортнее. Это ведь его стихия - шумная толпа, массовые празднества, громкие возгласы, всполохи, вино...  
Азра стремительно выходит в коридор, пытаясь прогнать нахлынувшие воспоминания. Не время думать о судьбе одного чересчур драматичного доктора. Не сейчас. Его путь сейчас не пересекается с тем, который выбрал для себя маг.   
Путь, который ведет в покои Люцио. Азра слышит закрывающуюся дверь и ловит на себе взгляд Надии. Её глаза говорят, что все готово, и двигаться остается только вперед. Её уверенность заразительна, и Азра, хоть и не в силах унять дрожащие руки, отвечает улыбкой.  
Люцио будет говорить, много и впустую, как и всегда, поднимет бокал с гранатовым соком за свое здравие, но это не важно. Не это важно. Мысли пульсируют, заглушая любые посторонние звуки. Остаются минуты, секунды до завершения спектакля, до того момента, когда можно наконец сорвать маску, и…  
\- Мы оба знаем зачем ты здесь, Азра Альназар, - неужели дьявол в этот раз не томит, не играется со своей жертвой, - я вижу, что и ты в нетерпении.  
\- Бери все, - взгляд мага пропадает где-то внизу, голова опущена, чтобы не видеть довольного оскала на лице Аркана.  
\- Тс-тс-тс, - почти по-родительски назидательно журит его Дьявол, - разве ты не в курсе, что нельзя предлагать…  
\- Все. Я не шучу, ты знаешь, забирай, - Азре уже незачем скрывать волнения, - только верни!  
\- Все, говоришь? - раскатистый голос Аркана заполняет собой каждую частичку сознания, - ну раз ты так просишь.  
В этот момент перестает существовать все - комната, люди, время, кроме одного отчаянного желания и той силы, которая дыханием вырвалась из него. Вслед за ним было несколько мгновений тишины и пустоты, но на смену им пришло ощущение, как будто из сердца тянут веревку. Её волокна сплелись из нервов, и каждый рывок отдаются в теле и сознании тысячами импульсов. Воспоминания, ощущения - шаг за шагом, медленно и поступательно вырываются с корнем вместе с этой веревкой и идут на корм прожорливому рту. Казалось, это не закончится никогда, еще пару витков - и достаточно...  
Азра падает на колени, но чья-то сильная хватка ловит его за кисть. Когтистый палец тянется к его сердцу медленно, мучительно долго. Касание - и из легких пропадает весь воздух. Как будто вокруг образовался океан вязкой темноты, и даже если б кто умел дышать под водой - не смог бы, ведь тягучая субстанция тянет на дно, не оставляет места, поглощает целиком…  
И отпускает.  
Азра открывает глаза. Он не верит, что отделался малой кровью.  
Получилось?


End file.
